The invention is related to the field of communications test systems, and in particular, to a test call system and a graphical user interface that inter-operate to run tests on a switching system.
Switching systems establish call connections through a communications network in response to signaling. On a typical long distance call, the caller transmits dialed digits to a local access switch. The local access switch processes the dialed digits and extends the call connection to a tandem switch. The local access switch also transfers signaling to the tandem switch. The tandem switch processes the signaling to extend the call connection and transfer signaling to a tandem switch in the long distance network. This process is repeated until the call connection is extended to the local access switch that serves the called party. Thus, the caller and the called party are each connected to their respective local access switch. The two local access switches are connected to each other through a series of tandem switches.
The tandem switches are complex systems that require significant testing before they are deployed in a network. New types of tandem switching systems are being developed to take advantage of advanced technologies. For example, distributed switching systems that use external call processors and Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) network elements are being developed. It is critical that these advanced systems undergo thorough testing before they are deployed in the network.
Testing typically entails the generation of calls through the switching system, so tests can be applied to the line during the calls. The calls are generated by establishing a call connection to the switching system and transferring signaling to the switching system. The switching system extends the call connection in response to the signaling. After the testing is complete, the call connection is torn down by transferring additional signaling to the switching system.
At present, two separate systems are required to test tandem switches. A local access switch is required to generate and transfer the signaling to the tandem switch. Test equipment is then required to apply the test to the line. The user must control the local access switch to generate and transmit signaling to the tandem switch. The user must separately control the test equipment to apply the test.
The current testing configuration and process is lacking. The local access switch is complex and expensive. In addition, the user must separately control the local access switch and the test equipment. There is a need for a test system that allows a user to run tests on a tandem switching system without requiring a local access switch and without requiring the control of separate systems.
The invention solves the above problem by providing a test system that gives the user a single point of control to generate calls and run tests on a switching system for use in a communication network. The test system is capable of generating calls through a tandem switching system without using a local access switch.
The test system is operationally coupled to the switching system by a signaling link and a call connection. The test system receives a first user request to generate a call. The test system transfers signaling to the switching system over the signaling link to cause the switching system to extend the call connection. The test system receives a second user request to run a test, and applies the test to the call connection.
In some embodiments, the test system includes a web server that interfaces with a web browser operated by the user. The web server transfers information for screen displays to the web browser. The web server collects user requests from the web browser to generate calls and run tests. The web server transfers signaling, such as an initial address message, to a signaling point for formatting. The signaling point forwards the signaling to the switching system to generate calls. The web server also transfers a test instruction to test equipment. The test equipment applies the test to the call connection and returns the test result to the web server. The web server displays the test result to the user through the web browser.